


Tomorrow

by TheyMightCallMeCrazy



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: I don't know what kind of story telling this is, M/M, Open for criticism, This is badly written I'm sorry, Toruka - Freeform, comments are allowed, first attempt, i had to write it down, i'm sorry for grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyMightCallMeCrazy/pseuds/TheyMightCallMeCrazy
Summary: Try again tomorrow
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid attempt at writing. I had this idea and I didn't want it to go poof in my brain someday. I know it may be really bad. I'm open for criticism. In the comments. Thanks.  
> I was bored  
> I was crying  
> I had this idea when I listened to a song over and over again  
> I'm sorry if it's bad

"Ohayou minna!"

Taka was a noisy, energetic high school senior. He's well known in the campus for being kind, outgoing and kinda teases people a lot.

"...hmm. Oh. It's Taka."

Toru was a silent type. He only has a small circle of friends, but people still know who he is because of his good looks and his height that is beyond average than any of the boys at their campus.

"Ah! Ohayou Toru-san!"

"O..Ohayou.. Taka-san"

Taka was already intrigued by Toru ever since their freshman year. Now that they're seniors, and is close to going their separate paths, Taka wanted to take the chance to get closer to Toru, even if it may be a bit too late.

So he started bothering Toru, as Toru interprets it, but he doesn't really mind and just goes along with it. 

Days passed and they grew closer and started hanging out a lot. Even Toru's buds, Ryota and Tomoya started hanging out with Taka. They soon became the best of friends. Especially Taka and Toru.

Little did they all know, Taka already has a crush on Toru. He didn't expect it. But he knows what his true feelings are. And since graduation is coming up, he decided, he'll make the best of these days.

Every day Taka would ask Toru

"ne, Toru-san. Will you marry me?" 

Toru was surprised. 'Is he serious? We're both guys so maybe it's just a joke, I mean, we are friends and all', he thought to himself.

Toru responded

"No, Taka. Try again another time"

"Fine. I'll keep trying every day"

Just like Taka said, he kept asking Toru the same question every day. Not minding the judgemental stares their batchmates are giving them. They would just do this playful banter daily. 

Everything was going well, that was until..

Taka was rushed to the hospital. He fell very ill because of a sickness he has been battling for a long time. Upon hearing this, Toru, Tomoya and Ryota quickly excused themselves from class to go visit their friend.

When they arrived, Taka was laying on his bed, his youngest brother sitting next to him and talking when he noticed his best friends standing, so he called them over.

"Takahiro. You got us so worried. I'm glad the teacher let us go see you even in the middle of classes."

"Yeah, Mori-chan, but, we're glad you look like you're doing okay now."

"I'm sorry. You ditched school of because of me, you idiots. You should've stayed"

"We were worried, Taka. So worried. So of course we'd come see you"

"Ne.. Toru-san.. Will you marry me?"

The sudden question bewildered everyone in the room. However, Toru knew this may be a way for Taka to lighten up the mood. He let out a soft chuckle and replied

"No.. Taka. Try again tomorrow"

Taka giggled. "Alright. I'll keep trying until you say yes."

Every day, Toru would visit Taka at the hospital after school, his condition somehow getting worse. Toru is scared, but Taka saw his demise coming. He knows he'll be gone soon. 

They spent almost every day together, Toru keeping Taka company, and Tomo and Ryota occasionally visiting, bringing him notes from school, in case he would be discharged soon, Toru believes. Every day, Taka kept asking the same question.

"Toru-san.. Will you marry me?"

"No, Taka. Try again tomorrow."

It was then Toru realized, he likes being with Taka. He likes seeing him smile. He liked hearing his laugh, his voice. He likes.. no.. he loves Taka and he'd do anything just to see him happy and smiling like the Takahiro he knew when the year started.

However, the day that Toru feared the most came. Taka grew weaker by the second, Taka felt that it's time. Toru can feel it as well. He stayed by his side all the time praying, hoping things would go for the better, but, sadly, it won't.

Taka mustered up all the strength he has left, holding Toru's hand while looking at Toru's eyes, red and swollen from all the crying, he mumbled

"Ne.. Toru-san.. will you marry me?"

"..No.. Takahiro.."

"Well.. That's too bad. I guess I won't be able to ask you again tomorrow." Taka let out a small giggle.

"You idiot.. You better ask me again tomorrow. Please."

"But Toru-san.. there's no tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes there is. Taka. Please."

"Toru-san..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner.. I'm sorry I haven't answered you sooner.."

"Toru?"

"I love you, Takahiro. I always will."

Taka smiled. His grip on Toru's hand loosening.

"I love you too, Toru-san. I always will."


End file.
